Amigo Novo
by Grinjill
Summary: Um acontecimento sem origem, de frequência absurda e mistérios envoltos no fatídico momento em que percebe-se a alta frequência de um indivíduo num local onde não lhe é harmônico.


Naruto não me pertence.

Fic não betada. Sorry Carla .

x

Já faz um bom tempo que _isso_ vem acontecendo. Todo mundo notou. Foi bem estranho no começo, muito estranho... E com o tempo ficou mais estranho ainda. Eu sempre me pergunto, como?Quando?Por quê? Muito estranho. Muito.

Tudo começou na escola. Estávamos juntos no intervalo, quando Sasuke recebeu uma ligação do irmão alegando que ele havia esquecido a apostila do dia em casa. Sasuke foi até a entrada do colégio, acompanhado do Gaara, não mais amigo do Uchiha do que de Naruto. Sasuke e Naruto brigavam toda maldita hora em que se encontravam, é um saco, então eu prefiro quando os dois ficam afastados, como agora. Naruto decidiu dedicar seu intervalo aos amigos, enquanto Sasuke e Gaara discutiam sobre o novo Ipad e suas utilidades para quem quer trabalhar na NASA, sem antes, claro, passar em Harvard. Nerds riquinhos. Os dois ficavam meio excluídos, é o jeito deles. A gente que era normal contava piadas e conversava sobre any coisas.

E o fato do Gaara acompanhar o Sasuke é normal, não é? Claro que é. Mas algo estava para acontecer, eu _senti_. Mas eles voltaram do jeito que estavam anteriormente. E assim passou mais um dia.

O negócio ficou esquisito quando Itachi começou a vir mais vezes. Sempre a mesma coisa. Livro, caderno, caneta preferida(!) e começou a aparecer na sala de aula mesmo, normalmente sem avisar... Eu já estava achando que era algum tipo de repreensão familiar, pressão para passar na faculdade... Itachi era um espião. Mas não. Não era isso, era outra coisa. Que droga! Sempre que tem coisas estranhas acontecendo eu teimo em fazer análises, bolar hipóteses... É o que acontece quando se tem um QI alto. E ser um Nara. Especialmente, Shikamaru Nara. Eu sempre tive essa fama de inteligente, não é modéstia. Por melhor que seja a inteligência, ás vezes você quer parar de raciocinar por um momento, mas não consegue, porque você é inteligente demais para não perceber TUDO que acontece à sua volta.

Passado o tempo, vi Gaara e Sasuke mais próximos do que o costume. Naruto chegava a ficar dias sem falar com seu arqui-rival e melhor amigo loiro... Ainda bem. Ficamos tanto tempo sem discussões por parte dos dois que até estranhei aquele silêncio e harmonia entre nós. Eu perguntei para Sakura, que é tão inteligente quanto eu, se havia algo diferente no ar. Ela negou. Eu estava sozinho nessa.

Num outro dia, Gaara e Sasuke chegaram ao mesmo tempo, e juntos. Comecei a achar que havia algo entre os dois que não era muito partilhável entre os amigos, já que eles ficaram cada vez mais íntimos e excluídos da classe com o passar dos dias, me incomodando cada vez mais. Eu TINHA que descobrir o que estava acontecendo entre os dois, cochichando. Eu nem me lembro de ter tido tão pouca preguiça para investigar, digamos, um _caso._

Quando eu vi os dois entrando no mesmo carro para ir embora, eu solucionei o problema anterior. Agora tinham outros. O motorista era ninguém menos que Itachi! Ele até acenava pro grupo. Os Uchiha e os Sabaku tinham motorista particular... De novo aquela teoria da espionagem. Descobri que eles também vinham do mesmo carro, e sempre no carro os Uchiha. Gaara estava dormindo na casa do amigo... Isso estava ficando desafiador. Problemas familiares? Lição de casa? _Amor?_ Eu não podia simplesmente achar todas as respostas se não havia fontes. Eles nem falavam mais direito conosco.

Eu estava começando a me coçar como quem tem uma alergia crônica quando num sábado com meus amigos mais íntimos, Ino e Chouji, encontrei o Gaara na rua comendo sorvete.

Com Itachi.

Isso me perturbou profundamente. Nada tinha a ver com nada! Porque o Gaara ia sair com o irmão do Sasuke?

Depois dessa eu fiquei com preguiça de pensar. Joguei tudo pro alto. Não quero mais! Provavelmente era alguma coisa muito idiota. E com o tempo eu vi que os dois interagiam bastante. Nós fazíamos grupos de estudo pelo menos toda semana na casa do Gaara, a pedido da irmã, Temari, que nos amava pelo fato de ter convertido o Gaara em uma pessoa muito gentil. Sasuke voltou a falar mais conosco e Gaara pareceu não dormir mais na casa do amigo. Em compensação, era freqüente a visita de Itachi na casa do Sabaku. Isto é, nós chegávamos à sua casa, íamos para seu quarto e havia na cama do anfitrião um Itachi de roupas normais (visando que como ele era um executivo da empresa Uchiha sempre era visto com roupas formais), relaxado, prestado atenção na tela do computador, enquanto Gaara falava com ele, sentado numa cadeira com as mãos no teclado. Se Itachi não estava na cama, estava numa cadeira, comendo o biscoito que a Temari fazia com gosto. Quando os primeiros amigos chegavam, ele ia embora ou ficava conversando com Kankuro.

Então, _isso_ vem acontecendo. O fato de Itachi estar sempre na casa dos Sabaku. As empresas Uchiha e Sabaku eram muito conhecidas, mas não compartilhavam benefícios. Seria normal se Sasuke passasse mais tempo com Neji que com Gaara, porque os Byakuya fazem contratos com os Uchiha frequentemente; uma amizade entre eles sempre é bem vinda. Gaara sabia muito bem que a amizade com Sasuke não era de forma alguma influenciável para as empresas. E então, do nada, Itachi também se mete no assunto. Sasuke recentemente disse que Fugaku repreendeu Itachi pela intimidade com a família Sabaku, e não o queria novamente visitando o amigo de seu irmão. Sasuke era amigo recente de Gaara, mas ele tinha a desculpa que eram na mesma classe, mas Itachi... O que ele tinha a ver com Gaara? Ele estava terminando a faculdade de direito e tinha o seu futuro mais do que garantido nos negócios do pai na empresa de óculos Sharingan (todo mundo da casa usava óculos de leitura/perto/longe/multifocal, ironicamente porque os Uchiha eram famosos pela genética que concedia uma beleza estonteante... E cegueira precoce), tinha amigos, mulheres (várias)... E então ele decide ter uma amizade não com os irmãos mais velhos, que trabalham e seus assuntos seguem uma linha similar... E sim com o mais novo e menos improvável de ter uma conversa que receba a atenção de quem já passou por essa fase. Gaara quer ser engenheiro aeronáutico e não quer nem saber como se faz uma restauração de um pote de cerâmica de dois mil anos, uma das várias especializações que a empresa Sabaku concede graças aos seus operários que amam sua profissão descobrindo artefatos antigos.

Não é de se espantar que todos nós ficamos confusos com a presença freqüente do Uchiha no quarto do irmão mais novo. Não é normal. Nem sadio.

Já faz dois meses que eu vou á casa do Gaara com meus amigos estudar e fazer trabalhos e encontro Itachi. E sempre no quarto. Sempre. Neste dia, ele estava relaxando, quase deitado na cama, ouvindo Gaara tocar violão. Quando eu e Tenten chegamos, Itachi nos avistou e se endireitou na cama.

-Oh... Seus amigos chegaram.

Ele se levantou, nos cumprimentou e estava indo embora. Eu não podia mais aguentar.

- Você e o Itachi ficaram bem amigos.

Itachi parou no mesmo instante. Parecia nervoso. Acho que estava suando. Gaara congelou.

-... Afinal, ele está sempre aqui, antes de nós.

Completo silêncio. Por um segundo eu me arrependi de ter falado isso, porque Gaara estava fazendo uma das expressões demoníacas que ele costumava fazer quando ainda era um antissocial.

Ele suavizou o rosto. Itachi virou para nós. Tenten estava calada, de olhos regalados, prestando mais atenção do que nunca.

- Ele está me ensinando xadrez. – comentou. Parecia que havia alguém atrás do Gaara com uma arma em sua nuca.

Xadrez.

Itachi deu um sorriso forçado, muito forçado.

- Xadrez não... Não é um costume para os Sabaku.

E então ele fechou a cara e saiu do recinto. Gaara estava... Corado?

- Gaara-kun, você curte xadrez, então? – Tenten perguntou.

- Ah, sim, eu gosto.

Mentiras. Mentiras. Aposto que ele nem sabe que o cavalo apenas se move em L. E se sabe, não foi Itachi quem o ensinou. Foi Sasuke. E na casa dos Uchiha.

Não há tabuleiros. Apenas uma cama que foi recentemente e rapidamente arrumada, o cheiro de vapor e sabonete –de um banho recente- vindo do banheiro, madeixas molhadas, do Gaara e do Itachi... E o rastro do mesmo perfume no banheiro, em Gaara... E em Itachi.

Não há mais o que se perguntar. Eu só não vou mais encostar-se à cama. Nem em lugar nenhum. Eles devem ser uns selvagens.

x

N/A: quando eu estava voltando pra casa da escola a fic brotou na minha mente. Era primariamente uma Thorki, mas achei mais adequado ser do Fandom do Naruto, porque todo mundo é jovem e estuda/luta. E o casal... Um show á parte. Queria dois homens nada a ver um com outro, eu amo casais nonsense... É a minha peculiaridade.


End file.
